Father
by berchot
Summary: Well, it's my first fanfic! Reviews, flames, IDC! It's set in HBP, near the beginning, I guess. This is without a beta, and English isn't exactly my first language, so sorry for the grammar! No slash.


"Potter! Stay after class," said Severus near the end of Potions.

"Yessir," replied Harry.

The bell rang. Everyone packed up and left the classroom. Ron and Hermione stayed behind until Severus told them to leave.

"My office. Now," said Severus.

Harry goes into Severus's office with Severus following him.

"Sit down. Well, you must be wondering why you are here. I just wanted to say that I am your father," Severus said calmly.

"Wha- no. No fucking way you are. You hate me! I don't believe that. Prove it, sir," yelled Harry.

"Legilimens," snapped Severus.

*Memory goes in Harry's head, after a while, they finally get into his office.*

Harry is looking at Severus with tears in his eyes. "After all those years I had a father? HOW COULD YOU! I've been living with the Dursley's for FIFTEEN FUCKING YEARS and you never came to get me? WHY? I've wished for someone to come and get me and you never came!" screamed Harry. At the end of his rant, Harry's sobbing.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really am. I tried to get you, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow me," said Severus apologetically.

Severus walks over to Harry and picks him up and goes through a door to his quarters and sits on the couch with Harry on his lap. Through all of this, Severus is rubbing Harry's back, trying to calm him down.

After a while, Harry gets calmed down and says "Why couldn't you tell me earlier?"

"Let's see. First year, Quirrell. The incident with the troll, broomstick, and the Philosophers' stone. Would you want me to tell you that I'm your father while all that is happening? Second year, Lockhart. The Chamber of Secrets was opened and I couldn't tell you because we were all so busy. Third year, Lupin. Black has escaped from Azkaban. Still trying to help protect the school. Fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament. Need I say more? Fifth year, that toad comes and runs our school. Well I can't tell you when we had that bitch here, could I? Now, 6th year, freedom at last. I am able to tell you. Is that enough information?" asked Severus.

Harry nods. "Sorry for crying all over you."

"Well I would be crying too if I found out that I have a father," commented Severus.

Harry shifts on Severus's lap and puts his head on his father's chest.

"Can I call you dad?" asked Harry.

Severus nods at him.

"Okay dad, I'm hungry. Are you?" asked Harry.

Harry feels something rumbling from inside his dad. He realizes that Severus is laughing. _Laughing!_

"Thanks for asking Harry. I am actually hungry. Do you care what we eat?" He sees Harry shake his head. "Twinky! Some biscuits and lemon water please," Severus requested.

"Yes sir Master Potions Professor sir. Coming right up sir!" squeaked Twinky.

The elf popped out and comes back a minute later with the biscuits and water. "Here you go sir!" squeaked Twinky.

Harry gets off Severus's lap and sits next to him, while grabbing some biscuits and a glass. Severus does the same, and after a while they're full. They sit in comfortable silence next to each other. Harry is snuggled right up against Severus, and he puts his arm around Harry protectively.

"Dad? I'm tired. Where can I sleep?" asked Harry.

"There's the couch or there's my bed," Sevrus replied.

"Your bed sounds good," said Harry.

They get up from the couch and Severus leads them into his bedroom. Harry takes his shoes off and climbs into the bed fully clothed. Harry gets comfy while Severus tucks him in. He kisses Harry's forehead and starts to leave the room. He stops after hearing Harry talk.

"Daddy? Can you sleep with me?" Harry asks in a small voice.

Severus spins around and toes off his boots and takes off all of his clothes until he's in his trousers and undershirt. He climbs under the covers next to Harry. He puts his arms around Harry. Harry slips off into sleep in happiness.

Severus hears even breathing from next to him and looks at Harry with a small smile on his face. "You know I can't sleep in the same bed as you forever?" whispers Severus. He drifts off in comfortable sleep, finally content with his life.


End file.
